Please Call, Your Mother
by RoseWeasly16
Summary: Picking up where RENT left off the bohemian wizards go to the burrow? What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's me again and it is the first chapter of "Please Call, Your Mother" It starts a week after "RENT" ended K? (No songs I'm not that creative) But you can try and catch any "Hidden" Lyrics!

It was around noon and the loft was very quite. Ron was sitting at the table in the kitchen filling out a crossword puzzle and who knows where Neville is. He thought to himself scratching the letters in to the small squares. The only other sound he could hear in the loft besides his pen scratching the page was soft breathing that was coming from the couch. Last night Hermione had started going through withdrawal and it was not a pretty sight for any of them. So instead of working on a song Ron found something quieter to do, that is until... "HEY GUYS!" A shout rang through the loft followed by the sound of the heavy metal door being slid open. Ron was silently noting that he should take spare key away from Ginny but that wasn't all that important. "Shh!" He whispered pointing to the couch but was too late "Where's the fire?" A tired voice asked. Hermione steadied herself on to her feet and got up looking around the sunlight irritating her tired eyes. "Oh hey Gin!" She waved her face brightened. "Umm... If you will excuse me for a moment." She said gesturing to her current attire that consisted of one of Ron's Chudley Cannon shirts and worn out yoga pants. She quietly slipped into Ron's room her face flushed.

"Okay I guess I fucked up this moment didn't I?" Ginny said looking at Ron with the most innocent face she could sum up. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Let me guess the reason she is on the couch is withdrawal isn't it?" She asked

Ron hated that word it sent shivers up his spine making him remember what had happened the night before. Hermione on the floor shaking and sweating. But, to answer Ginny's question he just nodded his head. The bedroom door opened and Hermione came out she was wearing a short denim skirt, fishnets, and tunic like shirt. She looked a lot better then the night she had been found by Harry and Ginny that was for sure. "Hey Hermione" Ginny called and Hermione walked over smiling. "So before we continue our little H+H can you tell me you wanna be Hermione or Mimi?" Ginny asked. Hermione laughed "I don't really care but you have been calling me Mimi for so long you could stick with that" "Good it fits your new personality better" Ginny commented smiling. Ron chuckled still working on his crossword puzzle but there was one thing that stumped him. "Damn I hate these muggle puzzles!" he cursed in a tone he thought quite but it that wasn't quite true. "Ron whats the problem?" Hermione, well Mimi asked. "It's this clue for this things it's something like name the actor that plays Daryl Coopersmith in the film Adventures in Babysitting! How the hell am I supposed to know that?" He whined.

Mimi laughed "Well Ron as you stated before it is a muggle puzzle so muggles probably know the answer, but I can tell you what it is..." She said smirking. "Really?" Ron asked incredulously. "Yep! It's easy Anthony Rapp!" She exclaimed. "Okay I got that umm... how do you spell his last name?" He questioned. "R-A-P-P. You got it?" Mimi asked folding her arms across her chest and smiling. She turned back to Ginny.

"Well he certainly is having fun with that" Ginny giggled as she went to sit on one of the threadbare couches with Mimi following her. "I guess if you call cursing at a piece of paper fun then sure why not?" Mimi laughed. When he wasn't in is brooding Rockstar mood Ron was actually a big sap.

Of course this moment was also ruined, by the phone ringing. "Screen it!" All three said at once. In the loft no one ever answered the phone that's just the way things were done.

A matronly voice came through on the other end. Ron turned his head towards the answering machine nobody had there number accept for Harry, Dean, Neville's Grandmother, And his a Ginny's....

"Ron? Are you there it's me your mother. I haven't heard from you and Ginny in a long time. I want to see you, all of you. Please come home at least for a couple weeks? The others miss you guys as well. You can even bring your friends if you..." (Beep.)

Then answering machine had cut her off and when it did Ron breathed a sigh of relief. But, that didn't last long. "Ron?" Mimi spoke to him. "Yes Meems?" He replied "Why don't we go to the Burrow all of us, even Dean and Neville?" She asked. Ron shook his head "No, my parents don't understand the kind of life we are living they don't know this hell we are going through" He sighed. Mimi looked at Ginny "Would you go?" She asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders there was a lot to think about but Mimi was going to be persistent."Ron, You, Me and Dean don't have much time. Think about it, since Christmas I'm pretty much living on bought time if I don't go now I probably never will" She stated.

Ron looked at her he didn't want to admit it but she was right "Okay how about tonight we all meet together at the Leaky Cauldron and figure something out." Mimi smiled she knew she had one at least the first round.

* * *

A/N: Yay it's a new story!!! Yes it is a continuation from where my story RENT left off about a week or so later....


	2. Hi my name is

That night Dean, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Mimi and Ron were all gathered around a table in the Leaky Cauldron they were all chatting and sipping bottles of Firewhisky and Butterbeer when Ron got up to actually make the announcement. Nervously he cleared his through causing all his friends to look up at him. "Ummm...." He was at a total loss for words. "Well I got th-this call from my Mom today... And she wants us all of us to go to the Burrow see old friends stuff like that.... W-well Hermione I mean Mimi says we should go." He breathed deeply like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He sat down and looked at the various expressions on the groups faces.

"Well why not?" Harry said he was the first to speak. Mimi smiled she knew Harry would agree. "I dunno man you really think it's such a good idea?" Dean asked. Neville twiddled his thumbs "Dean has a point what are they going to think of us... and this?" He said pointing to the pub they were in.

Mimi had to do something and fast if she was also going to win round two "You know I don't get what your problem is if you are afraid then just flat out say it!" She said sharply "Think about, the only way we can get them to accept us all of us is if we act the way we are and show them that they can take us or leave us!" Mimi leaned back in her chair slightly dizzy from her outburst. She found her arms shaking and realized this was a time she could really use a hit be she wasn't going to give that easily.

Ignoring the tremors in her arms which she tried to pass off as chills she watched as her words sunk into the minds of the group. "I guess Mimi is right maybe we should go show them who we really are" Neville said smiling " I can bring films to show them" "Now your talking!" Mimi called "Brrr...." She murmured when she noticed they were looking at her. The tremors were getting increasingly worse. "Mimi are you okay?" Harry asked. Mimi nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" She said the tremors had stopped a little bit. "Harry? do you think we can leave tomorrow you know maybe we all apparate with you?" She asked this because she had sold her wand a while back to pay for drugs she had regretted that choice ever sense. "Well I don't know why not. I think we can all be ready by tomorrow if we try" Harry smiled at Mimi. "So now that we've got this figured out seems that we all have some packing to do and bid you all goodnight" Dean said standing up and leaving the pub. They were all used to his theatrical entrances and exits by now. Mimi shook her head took Ron's hand and she, Ron, and Neville walked to the loft.

Mimi lay awake in her bed in the room she shared with Ron she was convulsing horribly and was sweating like she was in a sauna trying as hard as she could keep the noise down while Ron slept. She had a very sharp intake of air and she started shaking terribly. She heard Ron moving around in his bed he must have heard the frame of her bed squeak under her movements. This concerned her but there was nothing she could do. She sniffled a little and felt tears roll down her face. "I can't do this" She whispered shaking her head causing the bed frame to squeak again. She felt tremors come on again, fear built up inside her she knew people who had died from withdrawal she didn't want to be one of them. She felt a warm hand placed on her bare, sweat covered shoulder. She rolled over to find herself looking at Ron. "I can't do this" she repeated to him. "Yes you can I'm going to help you," He said pulling her into a sitting position. She shook her head but leaned against her shoulder. Being with him made her calm down, she felt safe in a matter of minutes she was asleep.

The sun that showed through the grime covered windows of the loft was enough to make Mimi blink awake. She looked around and noticed Ron wasn't in the room. "He must be up already." She murmured. She slid out of bed and went over to an old dresser she kept her things in, she rummaged around for a moment and got dressed before putting on her makeup. She then looked at her half packed bag that she had started last night. "Shit" She cursed almost silently. She picked up the messanger bag and started throwing clothing and makeup in it, she then walked into the bathroom grabbing her bottle of WIZT. She took a pill and put the bottle in her bag. She then entered the kitchen where all her friends were gathered on the couches bags strewn all over the place she walked over and dropped her's on to the coffee table "Good morning sleeping beauty" Dean called. Mimi laughed before flipping him off "I'm not a morning person so right now I hate your humor," She complained. "You go girl!" Ginny cheered holding her hand out in a high five motion which Mimi returned.

"Well either way we should get going they know we are coming right?" Harry said worriedly looking at Mimi. She nodded eagerly she was ready to go. "Okay then I've never appareted with this many people before but there is a first time for everything" Harry said nervously as he picked up his bag. Everyone else followed suit and they all clasped hands Harry to Ginny, Ginny to Mimi and so on. "Ok Burrow here we come!" Ginny laughed. Not a moment later they were all sent flying and Mimi was sure she was going to be sick that his until they hit the ground with a thud.

Mimi looked around at the land that was surrounding her she saw the Burrow a little ways in the distance she tried to stand up but immediately lost balance. She looked at her shoes, she had broken a heel when she landed. "Damn it!" she cursed holding up the piece of the heel that had broken off. "Don't worry about it Ginny said kneeling beside her and pulling out her wand "Reparo" She muttered and the broken heel reattached itself and was almost as good as new. "Thanks Gin" Mimi smiled as she tried to stand once more and they all started on there way.

About five minutes later they were right in front of the Burrow they had pushed Ron and Ginny to the front to know on the door which they had yet to do. "Come on just do it already," Neville said in an irritated manner and clutching his camera. Ron gingerly lifted his hand to the door and formed a fist and knocked on the door. They heard a voice from the inside "Just a minute!" It called to them. A few seconds later Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Hi mom" Ron and Ginny said in unison. Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew wide in shock "Y-you actually came back?" She stammered she was crying tears of joy. "George is here I bet he would love to see you hold on." She quickly ducked back into the house and the Bohemians nervously waited outside. "George come on out here this instant" Shouts were coming from inside the house a moment later Mrs. Weasley and George were at the door. George examined the group.

"Who are you?" He asked them raising an eyebrow. "Why George can't you see it's Ginny and Ron and I'm sorry I didn't catch your names..." Mrs. Weasley said in a flustered manner. "These are our friends." Ron said pointing to them "Harry, Dean, Neville and Mimi" He said they each gave a small wave to her. "Actually Mimi is my girlfriend" He said putting his arm on her shoulder. Mimi gave a small smile it was hard on her to see because she felt like this was all a lie...

smiled back and so did George "Well come in, come in make your selves at home" She said leading them inside the Burrow into the living room. Harry took the chance to whisper in Mimi's ear "I thought they knew we were coming..." He said sternly. "Did I? I guess I just wanted it to be a surprise" She said nervously setting her self on to one of the couches. "Ron, Ginny your father will be home from work soon and Charlie will be coming later this week." Mrs Weasley informed them. "Alright Mom" Ron answered back. All he could think was sure he was home but to him his real home was the loft in London even if Seamus had shut the power off again.

The group nervously looked around at each other a sort of tension hung in the air until Mrs. Weasley came bustling back in she was soon followed by George who sat across from the Bohemians.

"So Ron, Gin how is life in the big city?" George questioned. Ron twisted his hands and Ginny looked about nervously.

"Oh come on you haven't see me in over a year you must of something to say!" George pestered but in a friendly manner. Ginny and Ron both shrugged. George looked at the other Bohemians. "Are you going to tell me anything?" He said eyeing Neville and Harry in particullar while Mimi and Dean glanced at each other. "Well we are pretty sure you wouldn't believe us." Ron started but Molly cut in, "Why wouldn't we believe you?" she asked motherly.

"People change and we are a really good example of that." Ron started and glanced at Mimi who was looking at the floor. "Some of us even changed are names," he continued putting his hand on her shoulder. "Tell them" he whispered to her.

Mimi looked up at George and Mrs. Weasley and took a deep breath, she stood up looking around the burrow before stating "I'm Hermione." She heard a sharp in take of breath from Mrs. Weasley. Looking at the floor she sat back down.

"W-what happened to you guys?" George asked stuttering.

"Just letting you know we only found out less then two weeks ago." Ginny chimed in and Mimi looked up and smiled. "Thanks" She mouthed to her friend.

"Her- umm... Mimi, What is your job?" George asked her.

Mimi sighed she knew it was going to come at some point. "I'm a dancer... at the Hippogriff club" Her face was flushed a very bright scarlet usually this wasn't such a hard thing to admit. Then again this wasn't exactly Alphabet City anymore. When she looked up she saw the looks of George and Molly's faces of astonishment. She knew exactly what they were thinking.

_"What the hell is a girl like Hermione working at a place like that?" _The thoughts of what they were thinking were written on their faces. Unconsciously she ran her hands over the old and healed track marks that forever would remind her of what she had done. She hoped that Mrs. Weasley didn't notice.

A silence was still over the burrow until a door opened Arthur had just returned from work. Quickly went to go and greet him leaving George with the six bohemians.

"Any other secrets?" George now addressed the group, no one answered. "Okay then I'll see you guys all later." George got up and left.

Mimi took a deep breath and leaned against the couch her heart was beating rapidly, surprisingly after such an admission her need for a hit wasn't very strong. She knew this was a good sign. She felt Ron touch her arm and she looked at him "I guess I can thank you for making me do that" was all she said to him.

A/N: Going on a bit of a hiatus have major writers block for this story... sorry!! I really am I need ideas!


End file.
